Dearly Beloved
by PlayfulSylph
Summary: We will always be together" This story is dedicated for xEternal Wingx. Hope ya enjoy! Saix Leon and with Cleon friendship.


This is for xEternal Wingx. Tho some parts had me confuzled but my good friend neko helped me. Thx

Also I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final fantasy. If I did they would all be gay! XD

Hope ya enjoy and please review!! Or else Neko's mini marshmallows will attack you!!

p.s I also do not own the mini marshmallows. Neko's Soulless kitten corp. does T.T

* * *

Dearly Beloved

Leon looked into the sky and sighed, Yuffie and Aerith were starting to notice. Cloud had asked questions but seeing the look that Leon gave him he stopped and left the quiet brunet alone.

Dinner was quiet yet calming and peaceful (if you didn't count in Yuffie and Cid's crud language). Everybody was tired from the day's grueling restoration. Their home was still in ruins yet improving, slowly. Aerith was the first to finish she got up and placed her plate in the sink and started to wash. One by one the people got up and finished. Leon was usually second to finish and Cid and Yuffe were last, Yuffie had a bad habit of stealing food especially Cid's.

Aerith had finished cleaning her plates and was sitting on one of the chairs reading an agriculture book. The large antique clock on Merlin's wall started to chime signaling it was nine.

She looked up from her book, "Who wants to do the night watch now?"

Leon and Cloud looked at each other and gave a silent nod.

"Now be careful and please be back by dawn." Aerith gave her signature sweet smile.

Yuffie jumped up, "Now don't do anything naughty!" She winked at the scowling Leon.

"Well I won't be at least…" Cloud mumbled scarcely audible.

Yuffie was like a dog she instantly perked up, "What was that?"

Cloud gave her a strange look. "What was what? I think you are working to hard. A growing girl likes you needs her rest" Cloud chuckled as he went out the door behind Leon. They could both hear Yuffie ranting that she wasn't a kid anymore.

"You see these babies! Look at my breasts! My exquisite boobs!"

Leon looked around making sure that they were far enough from the house and that nobody was listening.

"What the hell was that about? You're supposed to keep it on the downside!" Leon hissed.

Cloud just shook his unruly hair, "It's ok, besides they won't even know. Seriously who would guess that you're seeing him?"

"I supposed you're right…"

Cloud looked over at Leon's uncertainty; he placed his hand onto Leon's shoulder and turned him around so that he was looking into the silver storms that whirled in Leon's eyes.

"Its alright don't worry about it, besides aren't you supposed to meet him. You know he doesn't like waiting."

"But what about the night watch?"

Cloud gave a bored expression, giving Leon a look that says _'Are you kidding me?'_

"Leon I'm pretty sure I can handle this, besides we all know that you want to see him just as much"

Leon gave a charming but rare smile, "Thank you Cloud."

Cloud took his hand off of Leon and watched him walk away toward the bailey.

"Hmph… He sure is a lucky man to be able to tame and have the lion."

* * *

Leon looked around again glancing anxiously, then opened and entered the gate to the Bailey.

It was slightly dark, and the only light was coming from the luminescent shine of the moon.

Frowning slightly Leon walked over to the window that over looked most of the Bailey. The worried man looked at the moon. Maybe he didn't come…

Suddenly strong warm arms circled around his waist and he felt a small chaste kiss on the right side of his neck. Leon paused momentarily; he felt no heartbeat coming from a familiar chest.

A smooth voice from behind came in a low soft tone.

"Glad you could make it."

Leon turned around gently so the arms wouldn't come off and he can still feel the safe embrace of the other. The stoic brunet gave another small and warm smile. In front of Leon was a tall, well-built man, He had long, silky blue hair and mesmerizing golden eyes. But his most noticeable features on his face were that he had an X shaped scar that intersected on his nose and ended on his high regal cheek bones. He wore all black but his usual long black coat was hanging off his arm, so that he was wearing black pants and a black muscle T-shirt.

Leon embraced the man, "I missed you Saix…"

Saix smiled, he pulled away from Leon and gave him another kiss, but this was more passionate. When they finally pulled away for air, Saix touched his nose against Leon's nose in a cute and loving way that reminded Leon of a puppy.

Saix gave a small frown, "Leon I wish we could always be together."

Leon looked up and gave a sad look and looked away as if in thought. Then he looked back again but this time was smiling. He went on the tip of his toes and gave a kiss on Saix's forehead.

"Saix I know we will be together, we will find a way." Leon's smile and hopeful words reassured the Lunar Diviner.

Saix then gave a mischievous grin, "Since you don't have long let's make this a night to remember."

A small blush appeared on the ivory skin. Leon looked down and his bangs covered his eyes.

A small murmur graced through the air.

"I love you…,"

Leon's awkwardness made Saix give a light chuckle, "I love you as well Squall."

* * *

Cloud flipped open his cell phone, it was almost time to head back. The fair haired man walked slowly towards the Bailey and cautiously opened the gate. He saw some articles of clothing around, most likely Leon's. He walked in more and saw to figures underneath the large window. Saix had one hand propped up to support his face and upper half, his other hand was running through Leon's hair. Leon was lying asleep on some blankets and pillows Saix had brought beforehand and faced towards the nobody. Cloud walked quietly near the couple.

Saix looked up from Leon's face, but continued to comb and pet the slumbering Leon's soft hair.

"Strife"

"Saix, you know if you do anything to upset Leon, I will stick my sword through you so many times until no one will be able to identify you."

Saix scoffed and rolled his eyes, "I would rather die then hurt him."

Cloud smirked, "You better get him back before the others wake up."

Cloud started to walk away again, before again mumbling, "Lucky bastard."

A soft goodbye and Cloud gently closed the gate as if he was never there. Saix looked back at his lover's face and traced the scar that ran down the beautiful face. He bent down and gave an innocent kiss on the scar, and then he felt hands on the side of the face. Leon was awake.

"Thank you"

Saix had no clue what Leon had meant but he felt swift and agile hands trace his scars and a pure kiss was made upon them. Very alike to the one he gave to his lover. The hands that had cupped his face fell. Leon had fallen asleep again.

Saix bent down and whispered into his sleeping warrior's ear, as if he could still hear.

"Thank you Squall, I am very lucky to have you. My dearly beloved…"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the story. If your eyes started to bleed and you go blind its not my fault!...Well it is I guess lol o well.

The Cloudy and Leon part was like friendship but Cloud is sorta envious of Saix if some haven't noticed.

Please review!!

Wuv the Playfulness


End file.
